


One Step Forward

by lizardlesbian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, Domestic Fluff, F/F, POV Second Person, Post-Pacifist Route, reader is Undyne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardlesbian/pseuds/lizardlesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after the pacifist ending, Alphys and Undyne buy a place for themselves and move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Forward

You like the new home.

It’s old, true, old enough the walls seem like they could crumble if you just tried to pat them, and there’s no doubt a lot to be done before you can even think of sleeping inside it without the ceiling falling over your heads, but the place smells like a challenge and you, former head of the Royal Guards, sure love challenges. Alphys seems a little less enthusiastic, but she still rolls up her sleeves and gets to work right away with the same passion that made you fall in love with her, years ago.

The others help out too, because apparently that’s what having a family is like. Without a warning of any kind, they show up the next day with blueprints, tools and absolutely no idea about where to start from. Mettaton participates, even if he probably has more interesting things to do than prevent an old house from falling apart under your eyes, and so does Napstablook, who makes up for their lack of a physical body by providing emotional support in the form of mixtapes.

(You all appreciate the effort, but still wish their music changed every now and then. The same twelve songs can get a little old when you listen to them all day long for weeks.)

You make memories this way, the best kind of them – the ones that are embarassing, weird and heartwarming at the same time. Like Frisk and Papyrus arguing over which colour they should paint the living room with, both of them signing too fast for you and Alphys to make out what the hell they’re even talking about. It must be really funny, considering that Toriel is wheezing and Sans fell on the floor, folded in half and unable to stop laughing; you don’t feel like telling them you already settled for light green just yet.

One of your personal favourites will always be Asgore insisting that he wants to tile the roof, no matter how much Toriel suggests that maybe, just  _maybe_  he’s too big and heavy to do it. He doesn’t show a single care in the world for the most basic laws of physics, which is why you’re glad you managed to get the entire scene on tape when he places a foot wrong and falls down in the end, before running upstairs with the others to see if he’s okay – turns out he got stuck and left a giant hole in the ceiling. The fear he might have hurt himself fades away, and you enjoy watching him being yelled at by the former Queen a little too much. You love the guy, you really do, but man he can be so damn stubborn when he wants to.

Not that you’re the one to talk. You set your mind on repairing an entire section of the plumbing system by yourself, no matter how much the others insist that “no, Undyne, we need an expert for that, you being able to breathe underwater doesn’t mean that you have to  _flood_  the entire neightborhood”. You’re sure you can do it, but then five minutes later you get a jet of dirty water on your face when the solution you thought of turns out to be a failure, and you end up laughing like the idiot you are for five minutes straight before getting back to the main problem. It takes you hours of breaking stuff, putting things in the wrong place and even trying to fix a pipe with duct-tape, until you throw the towel and admit that they were right, this isn’t working, also I hope this holds long enough not to explode in the next thirty seconds so keep you fingers crossed, okay?

(You call a plumber right after that and feel a little guilty at Alphys’ “I told you so” stare, drenched up as you are with water, mud and the heavens know what else, but you still think it’s worth it when she helps you wash the dirt away from your face and hair, as you wait for Papyrus to get you a clean change of clothes.)

It takes time, sweat, cussing and some occasional blood – Frisk will never be allowed near a glass panel again after  _that_ , but finally one day you step back and realize that your house looks liveable now. You can’t stop yourself from smiling hard, a smile that would probably have a human kid running away in tears with all those frightening fangs you have, but you couldn’t care less. Yes, it’s still missing the main door and yes, the roof is still broken and you will probably have to call another expert to fix that, but it’s all yours.

You’ve discussed things through over and over again before starting to plan anything. You’ve been dating for quite a while and you’ve been friends for many years before that, but living together is still a big step forward in your relationship and you wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t regret this choice in any way.

(Because you two are as serious as you can get with this relationship, but you may still end up acting like children. Because you’re still two different people and you can get on each other’s nerves sometimes. Because being together is a thing, but sharing the same space is something else entirely and you don’t know if you’ll be able to coordinate your habits, flaws and little quirks into something bigger. Because you love Alphys with all of yourself and you desperately want this to work, but there’s still a little spark of fear in the back of your mind that whispers everything that could go wrong. What if Alphys realizes this isn’t what she wants? What if you end up fighting over every single nonsense you come across? What if one day this burning you feel in your chest will dim to the point where being around Alphys won’t be anything but the same, dull routine day after day?)

You spent hours talking, exchanging all the worries and ideas you had. You both wanted a big place, big enough to allow both your gym equipment and all of Alphys’ science stuff, with at least two spare rooms, one for Frisk (because they told you they can’t wait to spend  nights at your new home watching anime and eating junk food with the two of you, and literally no one in the universe can argue with them when they’re this determinated about something) and another one “just in case” – or, as you like to call it, “for that other big thing we will have to talk about one day or another but now is far, far too  _soon_ ”.

You worked like the amazing team you were: you looked both around town and on the internet for something that would fit your preferences, she made sure to calculate with absolute rigor every possible expense, even the most improbable ones. In the end, you settled on this one because it was just what you wanted, even if it looked like it was slowly decaying, and it was cheap enough to let you afford a little financial slip every now and then – no matter what Toriel said, that PS4 had been a wise choice made by two completely functional adults.

It’s amazing to see your new home completed. You’ve both worked hard and saved money for this to happen, and there’s nothing you want to change of it.

(Except for the door thing. That  _was_  kind of an important part and you can’t just replace it with a boulder for the time being, can you?)

Moving in is the easiest part, surprisingly enough. You packed all your clothes, weight sets and occasional swords beforehand, just like Alphys did with all of her possessions, and it takes just an handful of hours to set everything on place and make sure every box is inside and not in front of the threshold, ready to make you trip when you less expect it. You waste time towards the end of the day arguing all together about where you should put the couch; it ends only after you start screaming in Papyrus’ face “look, there’s a fu– a  _freaking_  window there, why would I want to put my couch in front of the window when the television is on the other side of the room. I don’t care if it looks better that way, what’s the point of it?”.

Once everybody has gone back home and you’re left alone to figure out a way to assemble the bed frame, you notice that Alphys fell asleep on the mattress, fully dressed and with her glasses still on. You should probably be at least a little irritated, but she looks so cute and you’re pretty damn tired yourself and really, who cares about bedsheets anyway? You take her glasses away and set them somewhere safe, then you fetch one of the blankets Toriel made for you (it’s your favourite, the one with tiny swords and nunchuks on it) and cover the both of you, so that you won’t have to add “cold as hell” to the list of reasons why sleeping on the floor is a bad idea. For now, you’re drowsy and comfortable and you couldn’t care less about the horrible back pain you will wake up to the next day.

You do, though, but you laugh it off and get back to unpacking right after breakfast. You also burn the toasts, but you will never admit you were too distracted by how adorable you girlfriend looked, disheveled and squinting hard to make out some of the blurry shapes around her. You just blurt out that you wanted to try out something new and proceed to eat the charred pieces of bread without as much as a flinch – you’ve survived Papyrus’ cooking, this is not even half bad once you get used to the coal-like taste.

There’s still a lot to be done, but you’re mostly set now: your action movies are piled up near Alphys’ anime ìs inside the TV stand, your clothes are mixed up in the same closet and the dining table will soon be ready, really, if the instructions weren’t in freaking Wingdings (you’re  _sure_ it’s Sans’ fault, the bastard) it would probably take a lot less to put it together. It’s all very domestic and you love every single second of it, even the little quarrel you have about putting or not the curtains Mettaton gave you – it was supposed to be a housewarming gift, but they’re an eyesore with all those different colours clashing together. It’s like someone ate a bunch of crayons and got sick all over a pair of sheets, and you don’t really think they look “artsy” in any possible way. Alphys gives up after you do try them on (and yes, they look as horrible as you said they would be; It feels good to be right about something for once) and replaces them with a pair of regular white ones, which look way better and probably won’t induce anyone into having an epileptic seizure in the middle of the room just by _looking_  at them.

It’s weird and  _right_  at the same time to get back home from work the next week and find her there, working on something that looks important on her PC – it could also just be a fanfic, but there seem to be too many numbers and incomprehensible letters on the computer screen for that. You prepare instant noodles for the both of you, the only food you have for now since you’re still getting used to the new stove and don’t want to burn this place to cinders after all the time you spent patching it up, and then talk about your day while cuddling on the couch. You feel warm and happy all over as you listen to her talking excitedly about chemicals and formulas and all those other science things you don’t really get, but love to hear her talk about all the same. You reciprocate by telling her about the kids you teach to, how passionate they are in everything they do – even if it’s just playing dodgeball. Children are like that, monster and human alike, which is probably why you like being around them so much.

You lay your chin on her head after she turns on the TV and  _yes_ , you tell yourself, this is where you’re supposed to be. You’re excited and terrified in equal parts to see how things will turn out: there are still a lot of doubts and “what-if"s hanging around your head, and you know Alphys has them too, but you find out it’s so easy to tune them out when she feels like she belongs here right next to you, like you were shaped to be together.

It’s worth trying, and there’s no doubt about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction in another language. I have to say, putting aside how it turned out, I'm still glad I finally managed to write something in English, and I'm glad it's alphyne.  
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
